Confesiones y temores
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Una cena, donde habra varias confesiones... pasen a leer... inspirado en el cap. 9  Brennan y Hanna


Hola chicas se que tenia tiempo que no escribía pero me inspire con el capitulo 9 de bones y aquí estoy de vuelta… espero que les guste es un mini fan fic

Y como saben estos personajes no son mios pertenecen a** Hart H, FOX, Kathy Reichs**…

Recibo opiniones… porfa comenten y espero que les guste

* * *

**Confesiones y temores**

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que aquella noche una mujer abrió su corazón al hombre que amaba-_que estupida he sido-_ dijo así misma mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal de aquel restaurante- _Hacerle caso a las supuestas señales que el universo no fue lo mas inteligente de mi parte, ahora si que he perdido hasta mi amistad con el_- desde aquella confesión el se había vuelto mas distante, ella entendía perfectamente que ahora el tenia por quien preocuparse… y esa ya no era ella. Sus pensamientos fueron disipados al ver como aquella mujer que ahora ocupaba el lugar que ella nunca podría tener se acercaba a su mesa- _Temperance, como has estado- _dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella con una sonrisa- _Hanna… bien, me encuentro bien- _una sonrisa fingida trataba de brotar de sus labios- _pues te diré que no se nota, te ves muy decaída y cansada- _trato de mostrar un sonrisa mas convincente- _¿sabes? He hablado con Seeley por que tiene mucho que no salimos a cenar juntos como amigos; pero me ha dicho que esta muy ocupado que ahora no tiene tiempo para eso y me dije ¿Por qué no invito a Temperance?- _el mostró una sonrisa esperando aceptación de su parte- _Hanna te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento pero no estoy de animo, además Booth tiene mucha razón tenemos bastante trabajo- _dijo esto dejando escapar un suspiro- _Pero que va Temperance, una noche de amigas te hará muy bien, así que te veo en tu departamento hoy a las ocho esta bien… y no te preocupes algo de compañía te sentara bien- _y antes de que ella pudiera negarse la mujer ya había salido de lugar.

Que gran error pensó, desde que le pidió una oportunidad a Seeley… el se había molestado tanto con ella tanto que puso tierra de por medio entre ambos. Ahora solo eran el agente especial Seeley Booth y su COMPEÑERA la Dra. Temperance Brennan; nadie entendía nada de aquel cambio repentino… por que nadie sabia lo ocurrido… y se prometió que nadie lo sabría jamás, tal vez por pena, por dolor, por no sentirse mas humillada de lo ya se sentía al lado de Hanna la mujer que eligió su Booth.

Como se había acordado, Hanna llego puntual con un par de botellas de vino, la cena fue algo incomoda para Brennan ya que su compañera no dejaba de contar historias de sus grandes aventuras que vivió con Booth en Afganistán, la forma en que el rescato su vida en innumerables ocasiones, los detalles que el tenia hacía ella, las cenas romántica… todo era una tortura que claro no planeaba seguir aguantando sobria; aquellas botellas de vino se vieron sustituidas por tequila, mientas Hanna contaba lo maravillosa que era ahora su vida con el agente, la antropóloga bebía en honor de ambos… cada sorbo que daba lo dedicaba a la nueva felicidad que ella no había encontrado- _Hanna deja que ahora yo te cuente algo de Booth- _ Para aquellas alturas estaba tan ebria que no estaba consiente de sus palabras- _Me gustaría mucho escuchar todos esos actos heroicos que ha hecho mi Seeley- _Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba emoción- _Me has contado como Booth y tu se conocieron, como te ha salvado la vida, como ha estado ahí para ti, como te has divertido con Parker, como ha tenido detalles para ti, hasta me has dicho lo bien que besa… pues es mi turno- _ su voz se quebraba mientras mencionaba todo eso- _Conocía a Booth hace 7 años… cuando lo mire por vez primera sentí como algo se movía en mi estomago, las manos me sudaban… claramente había tensión entre nosotros... tanto que nos besamos y tiene razón besa estupendamente bien… Pero no te preocupes nunca ocurrió nada más, tuvimos varios problemas con el trabajo y me aleje un año a Guatemala; según me entere el dejo su problema con el juego en ese tiempo y no tardo en ser el mejor agente; yo regrese y volvimos a trabajar juntos hasta ahora- _Hanna tenia la boca abierta, pero comprendió que eso fue en el pasado, pero decidió escuchar atenta todo lo que la mujer tenia que decir- _el me ha salvado la vida, como yo he salvado la suya, hemos estado juntos los últimos 6 años… he se ha preocupado por mi ha tenido miles de detalles con migo… mira te mostrare_- Se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a una repisa que se encontraba a su arredor donde tomo una pequeña caja, y regreso a sentarse frente aquella mujer- _Mira el es Jasper- _ saco un pequeño puerquito y se lo mostró- _Booth me lo ha regalado, al igual que el... es el pitufo gafitas- _y también se lo mostró- _Que hermoso detalle- _Brennan saco un par de fotografías que le dio a Hanna, en cada una de ellas ambos salían sonrientes, abrazados y en algunas Booth besaba sus mejillas, y había una donde ambos de miraban…- _Booth ha sido el hombre mas encantador que he conocido… recuerdo ahora cuando fuimos a las vegas yo era Roxy y el Tony… estábamos comprometidos, ¡OH! Mejor aun cuando herramos una pareja de cirqueros. El salvo mi vida de la sepulturera… cuando me enterró bajo tierra… el llego y me salvo; me salvo cuando recibió un disparo por mi- _comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña mientras la otra mujer la seguía escuchando atentamente- _me salvo de un policía que intentaba acecinarme… me ayudo a reconciliarme con mi padre, le pedí un hijo por inseminación artificial y acepto… y cuando estuvo cuatros días en coma no me despegue de el…temía que nunca despertara… y cuando despertó pensó que estábamos casados y yo embarazada… lo creyó algunas semanas… me hablo del amor… me hizo creer…todo iba perfecto conocí a su abuelo, me llevo perfecto con su hijo... pasábamos noches maravillosa hablando y bebiendo… hasta que hace un año… me pidió una oportunidad a lo nuestro por que me amaba… eso dijo aquella noche y fui una cobarde… una maldita cobarde y lo rechace…-_ Esto debe de ser una broma pensó Hanna; pero no pudo evitar notar como aquella mujer lloraba desgarradoramente por el amor de su vida que también era el suyo… cuando conoció a Temperance nunca entendió como Seeley después de haber trabajado tanto tiempo nunca tuvo algo que ver con ella… pero ahora muchas cosas se estaban hilando… demasiadas- _Y después de eso el viajo a Afganistán ¿verdad?- _Dijo Hanna al momento que algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, - _Si_ -sabia ahora que Seeley la había utilizado para olvidarse de Temperance, era ella el fantasma entre los dos-_ el se fue al igual que yo lo hice… pero prometimos irnos un año y al regresar nos veríamos en nuestro lugar... cuando yo estuve en Malaku pensé mucho en el no podía dejar de imaginar como sería nuestra vida juntos… y aun no podía aceptar que lo amaba. Y cuando regresamos el volvió con tigo, tu eres su tipo de chica rubia, alta y muy hermosa… ¿como podría yo competir con tigo?...- _ Si supieras Temperance que yo no se como competir con tigo se dijo Hanna- _te conocí y me pareciste una mujer sensacional para el… mi vida se vino abajo, todo lo que yo tenia era a el… hasta hace unos meses… que le pedí una oportunidad… por que unas malditas señales del universo me hicieron darme cuanta que no quería morir con la culpabilidad de no haberle dicho que le quería… pero me dijo que ya estaba con alguien que amaba… y de verdad no sabes como me siento después de todos estos años… de sonrisas, de cuidados… todo se fue al carajo…todo- _ lloraba tanto que la mujer frente a ella sintió mucho dolor por todo lo que le había dicho… todas aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón y sintió una parte de ella llena de culpabilidad… pero ahora ella estaba con Seeley. Y después de esa historia muchas cosas tuvieron sentido… cuando conoció a Seeley Booth sabía que el amaba en el fondo a otra y se dijo a si misma que haría que la olvidara… que aquel recuerdo no la atormentara… pero ahora esa mujer que aun ocupaba un lugar en el corazón de sus novio le zampaba toda la verdad… todo lo que ambos habían y sufrían aun…- _Lo siento Hanna… esto ha sido un error- _ Hanna se levanto y tomo su bolso- _Tienes razón esto ha sido un error- _ Brennan se levanto y la tomo del brazo antes de que saliera- _Perdóname, y te suplico que no le cuentes todo lo que te he dicho… esto solo ha sido una tontería- _le dijo en un tono suplicante- _ Claro Temperance…te prometo que no se enterara de nada… y no lo dejare lo ama tanto y te agradezco mucho tu sinceridad… y creo que de ahora en adelante ya no te podré ver como una amiga y espero que lo entiendas- _ Brennan la soltó se seco las lagrimas – _Lo se Hanna… y me has hecho tomar una decisión… luchare por Booth por que lo amó por que es la única persona que le da sentido a mi vida y espero que lo entiendas también- _Hanna la miro a la cara- _ No esperaba mas de ti Temperance- _ la mujer rubia salio del departamento destrozada por que sabia que si aquella mujer luchaba por el amor de su vida… ella perdería seguro al suyo…


End file.
